


Wholesome Renora smut an anon on tumblr dared me to write

by MusingsFromMars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, I just love these two okay they deserve this, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: Disclaimer: This may be smut, but this isn't going to be your standard fanservicey sexy stuff. It's gonna be realistic and awkward, because this is Ren and Nora's first time and it's gonna be a learning experience for them both. But it'll also be really cute and sexy, so there's that, too. My mission is to write the softest, most wholesome smut ever. It's what these two deserve, I love them.





	Wholesome Renora smut an anon on tumblr dared me to write

**Wholesome Renora smut an anon on tumblr dared me to write**

"You know I've been in love with you for a very long time, right?"

That was a weird moment. Like, it was a beautiful moment, the day Nora finally confessed to Ren that she loved him. But it was weird because she didn't even mean for that to be the moment she confessed. It just...came out of her naturally. Despite years of debating how to confess, she just...said it, put it out there. Ren hadn't even been that surprised. He just smiled and said "Of course I know that. And you know I love you, too."

For so long it had gone without saying, but that moment, even though it was the first time Nora had _heard_ him say "I love you," Nora had _seen _him say it a hundred times before. Of course he loved her. Like, duh. Literally everyone knew he loved her.

Maybe that was why it was such a weird moment. So many couples had that one moment where their true feelings are finally shown in a spectacular display of emotional honesty, but when Ren and Nora confessed their love to one another, it wasn't that spectacular of a moment...because their entire relationship was the moment. They needed no big reveals of emotional honesty. Their entire relationship was built on emotional honesty. They were in love as naturally as the sun rises and sets everyday. Of course it went without saying.

That moment was in the Mistral wilderness, during their journey to Haven. The rest of the journey consisted of their step-by-step foray into finally being physically affectionate. First came hand holding, then came holding each other during their breaks from trekking through the forest, then came holding each other at night and comforting each other when they would have nightmares. Like the sunrise and sunset, each day brought a new level to their physical love for one another.

Their first kiss came in the middle of the night. Nora couldn't sleep, so she volunteered to keep watch. When Ren woke up and asked her to switch with him so she could get some rest, she refused. Ren decided that he would stay awake with her, talk to her, help her calm down from the stress of their journey. They kissed when words no longer sufficed. Words could never fully describe how they felt for each other.

Their kisses began to turn from comforting to needful as days passed. It reached a point where their love for one another was the only thing keeping them sane. The world was a crazy place filled with danger and heartbreak. They both forgot about all of it when they would lock lips and hold each other tight. Remnant was hectic and hostile, but their own little world was safe and beautiful.

Qrow, Jaune and Ruby were pretty understanding whenever Ren and Nora would excuse themselves and go find a private place in the forest to be together. Their private moments would range from romantic to playful, and later on in their journey, more and more erotic in nature. It all led to to one evening, just as the sun was setting, when they realized what they wanted to do on their first night at Haven.

They had left the rest of their group and trekked around a hill for privacy. At first they sat next to each other, resting their backs against a boulder, watching the sunset. They held hands, then Nora rested her head on his shoulder. Then Ren put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his. She understood the look in his eyes before he could even say anything. She pushed herself up and sat in his lap, straddling his hips. She placed her hands on his cheek, put her forehead to his, and whispered "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Ren whispered back, and Nora kissed him, intense and rough.

They were each other's first kiss, which meant they had to learn how to kiss together. So many times had they accidentally knocked their teeth together and gave each other toothaches, or when one of them would accidentally inhale saliva and break off the kiss by coughing for an entire minute. It was awkward at times but funny all the same. At least now, they had gotten so good at it that they could make out effortlessly, which meant they could focus on other ways to engage in this beautiful intimate relationship that still continues to grow.

Nora had had feelings for Ren for a long time, but only recently had she fully realized how sexuality attracted to him she was, how his physical beauty made her feel, how it made her want more of him. She had no way of knowing if he felt sexually attracted to her in the same way, so what better way to find out than to ask.

Her tongue was in his mouth when she decided to extend the question. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed back, releasing the kiss to allow them both to catch their breath. She watched his expression, studying the way he looked up at her, breathing deeply, and slowly smiling as he gently graced his hands over her back. Nora could tell he was feeling a lot of the same things she felt, but she wanted to know for sure. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes fluttering like he was sleepy.

"Lie," Nora murmured, her voice quiet and low in tone. She put a hand back up to his face, lovingly rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "I want to do more."

Ren put his hand over hers, holding it to his cheek. "More?" He asked, matching her quiet tone.

"More. As in..." She wanted him to get the idea without her saying it, but the only idea for communicating that was for her to...

Ever slightly, she rubbed her hips forward a little, feeling the fabric of Ren's trousers on her inner thighs. At first, Nora thought Ren hadn't even noticed, his eyes locked with hers, but then the corner of his mouth perked a bit. He grabbed Nora's hand off of his cheek and brought it to his mouth, kissing the underside of her wrist lightly. "You feel ready?" He asked.

Nora understood what he was asking—ready to begin crossing from purely romantic to sexual. Nora nodded, her hand lowering to his chest. "I'm ready."

Ren smiled and put his hand to the back of her head, playing with her hair. There was that look, the look that reminded Nora of just how much Ren loved her. The look that was enough to send her tumbling back to kissing him. Her lips crashed onto his with a soft moan as she grabbed at his shirt, bunching it in her hand. She felt him interlace his hands through her hair, holding her and kissing her back. He pushed against her, forcing her to lean back, then she retaliated and pushed her lips against his. His back thumbed against the boulder he rested on, both of them moaning softly at the same time.

Nora parted from the kiss and began to take off her jacket. Ren's hands moved to her waist, holding her firmly as she tossed her dark blue jacket aside. She returned to kissing him, putting her hands to his sides, feeling his body through his shirt. She kept him against the boulder, her lips pushing against his and her tongue pushing into his mouth. Ren tended to be passive when they would do this, always allowing Nora control, so she took the liberty to let him know that he could explore a little as well. She reached down and found his wrists, and pulled them further around her until she felt them against her bottom. It took Ren a moment to understand what she was having him do, but once he realized, he grabbed a hold of her. Nora paused and giggled before continuing to kiss him, enjoying the feeling of letting Ren touch her in a way she had never felt before.

A moment later, Nora reached down and held the bottom hem of Ren's shirt. She tugged up on it a bit to silently ask permission, and a soft hum from Ren let her know she could continue. She ducked her hands beneath his shirt and moved them up his torso, feeling the subtle lines and contours of his body. He felt so warm and comforting, like the warmth she felt when he would hold her at night, times a hundred.

After reaching her tongue as far into his mouth as she could, she leaned away to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, feeling a faint buzzing sensation throughout her body. She was loving every little moment of this. Finally, she and Ren were...

Ren sat up to get closer to her, pulling her hips to him. She moaned a bit in surprise as Ren's height rose above her. He kissed her forehead, one of his hands trailing from her backside and rubbing over her back again. "Out of breath?" He asked.

Nora nodded, then let her eyes flutter shut and rested her head on his chest. He encircled and hugged her, her hands still under his shirt and and against his chest.

"Nora," Ren murmured.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You're beautiful," he hummed, his head leaning against hers slightly.

"You're beautiful, too." She pressed her face into his chest a bit more. Her hands curled as she thought about groping his chest but backed off halfway through. She pushed her hips against him, still breathing audibly through her mouth, as she began to prepare herself for what she would ask him next. She knew now that he would not say no, but she was still nervous to say it. "Lie?" She hummed.

"Nora," he answered.

"I..." She trailed off and took a couple more breaths. She moved her hands around him, now resting her hands on his bare back. Her face was still against his chest, and her words were muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "Can we have sex?"

Ren did not react immediately, likely because he already knew what she was going to ask. But soon, he had one hand on the back of her head, with the other falling to her thigh, over her skirt. He kissed her head and whispered in her ear. "When we reach Haven..."

A bubble of joy welled up in Nora's chest, both from Ren agreeing with her desire, and from knowing when to expect her desire to be realized. She hugged him tighter, kissing his collarbone through his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Nora."

* * *

Their first night at Haven finally arrived after several more days of adventure and conflict, and Ren and Nora could not have been more exhausted. They had gone through so much and had come so close to losing one another that what they needed most now was what they had been planning on for a long while. Ever since that moment in the forest, they had been waiting to arrive in the City of Mistral, and now here they stood, their own room on the second floor of the house, with the door closed and the curtains drawn. The rest of their party understood that they needed time alone and promised they would get it, and now they did.

Nora walked over to the bed and flopped down on it face first, groaning into the bedding. Ren stood behind her and chuckled. "Yes, I feel the same way."

Nora rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "We're finally here," she murmured, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. She leaned her head back a bit and sighed, closing her eyes. "We're finally here."

Ren stepped closer and sat on the bed next to her. He rested a hand on her knee and nodded. "Finally."

Nora reached down and held his wrist. He looked over to see her peering at him, her mouth slightly open, her eyes heavy and half-open. "Lie..." She didn't need to continue. Ren understood what she was alluding to—their agreement from the forest.

Tonight was the night they would make love for the first time.

Ren tightened his grip on Nora's knee, making eye contact with her and nodding. "Nora..."

She sat up in a flash and threw her arms over his shoulders, bringing their noses together. They still looked at each other, Nora's light blue eyes glimmering in the low light, a sole lamp their only light source. Ren wrapped his arms around her back and touched his forehead to hers. The both closed their eyes, staying in the moment for a few more seconds.

"Are you ready, Nora?" He asked her.

Their foreheads parted, and Nora nodded softly. "I am."

Ren stood back to his feet, holding Nora's hand to lead her to her feet as well. He then held her by her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared up at him and smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

Ren smiled back at her and began to lean down toward her. "I love you." Then they kissed.

That moment in the forest had been the first step of many in their explorations of physical intimacy with each other, all of which led to this night. By now, they both had a good idea of what the other enjoyed and disliked, while still having more to learn in what would be their biggest step up yet. Nora pulled Ren toward her as she sat back down on the bed, hooking a hand behind his neck to keep their kiss intact as she pulled him on top of her. She had her legs around his hips just enough to hold onto him as they made out, Nora's other hand that wasn't behind Ren's neck hooked under his collar. Ren, meanwhile, kept himself propped on the bed, not fully lying on top of Nora but resting on the edge of the bed. Their kiss parted with Nora lightly biting his lower lip, and they looked at each other as they felt each other's warm breath on their faces.

"I just realized that I'm still wearing my boots," Nora muttered, and she laughed.

Ren laughing in return, guiding some of her hair off her forehead. "Shall we pause so I can help you get them off?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Nora chuckled as Ren got off of her. As most high boots tended to be, Nora's required quite a lot of unlacing to remove. Ren stood and watched as Nora propped her left leg onto the mattress to begin undoing the laces.

Ren could never tell if Nora did it on purpose, but this was the fourth time over the past several days she had inadvertently revealed her underwear to him from under her skirt. Ren wasn't sure if he should tell her and see if she really was doing it on purpose, or...just...continue to watch her untie her boots.

He saw it. However slight it was, Nora was smirking. She was doing this on purpose. Ren smiled to himself, shaking his head a bit. He loved this dork.

"What're you smiling about?" Nora asked, looking over at him knowingly as she began to shimmy her boot off her leg.

"I know what you're doing." He smiled back.

"What exactly am I doing?" She rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Just taking my boots off."

"You do have adorable underwear on," Ren complimented, nodding as sincerely as he could without laughing too much.

Nora paused, looked down, then gasped. She closed her legs and put on her best fake pout. "How dare you."

Ren laughed and dropped to a knee, grabbing the bottom of Nora's boot and pulling it off. "Don't act like you weren't doing that on purpose. I saw you smiling."

Nora scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she could not help but smile. "Well...maybe I was trying to get you to blush, but then you have to be all gracious and junk."

Ren began to untie her other boot for her. "Should I be less gracious?" He asked, smiling.

"No!" Nora shook her head, looking down at him untying her boot for her, smiling softly. "And thank you for helping."

"Of course." He tugged her other boot off and set it aside. "Now, if—"

He was cut off when Nora dropped to her knees and kissed him. He stared at her closed eyes for a moment, then allowed his own to fall closed and hug her. Her hands were pinned to his chest as they kissed, Ren resting his hands on her waist, just above the curve of her bottom. They kissed each other lightly, opening their mouths only to overlap their lips together, but not yet using their tongues like they had become so skilled in. Of course, a moment passed and Nora took further action before long. She broke the kiss and rose to her feet she smiled down at her still kneeling partner and helped him up.

She looked up at him for a moment, then removed her jacket and tossed it over with her boots. She then smiled and tugged on his shirt. "Think you could...?"

Ren smiled back and kissed her forehead, then crossed his arms in front of himself and yanked his top off. The look on Nora's face was that of great intrigue, and nervousness, but she smiled nonetheless. "You look so beautiful, Lie," she hummed, placing her hand in the center of his now bare chest.

He smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "So do you," he told her.

Nora closed her eyes and sighed at the slight touch, then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared up at him for a moment, then crossed her arms across herself and lifted her own top off. She wore a white bra under her shirt, the left strap falling aside before she quickly fixed it.

"Very, very beautiful," Ren said as she tossed aside her shirt. He looked over her, more of Nora than he had ever seen, and felt his own heart beat in his chest for a moment. Only then did the realization first begin to sink in. They were going to have sex together, for the first time. He now felt much more nervous.

Nora noticed this and stepped back into his arms, her hands on his chest, pressing her own chest against him. She lied her head on him. "If you could get my bra for me..." She whispered, her head still tucked against him.

Ren placed his hands on her bare lower back, the feeling of her in his arms again calming his nerves. He kissed the top of her head, then brought his hands up to her upper back. He hooked his fingers under the clasp on her bra, pressed the two ends together, then apart. The clasp released and fell away, but Nora didn't move from her position against him, so he hugged her once again.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Nora whispered to him. "I can't believe I..."

Ren kissed her head again, knowing how much she loved it when he did. He ran his hand over her back, feeling the cool softness of her skin. "Neither can I," he admitted. "But I'm so happy that we are."

Nora nodded against his chest, then sighed. "I'm gonna step back."

Ren nodded and let her back away. Their arms graced against one another as Nora backed up slowly, her white bra falling from her shoulders in short, quick movements as she lowered her arms. By the time they both had dropped their arms to their sides, Nora's bra had fallen to her wrists, but she did not toss it aside yet. She pressed her lips together, her head turned down, but her eyes looking up. She stood before him, topless for the first time, and Ren could think of nothing else to say but, "You look...amazing."

Nora closed her eyes and exhaled, smiling. "Thank you." She tossed her bra over with the rest of her clothes, then folded her hands in front of herself. She peered back up at him. "Please kiss me..." She murmured.

Ren did not hesitate. He stepped toward her as she raised her arms, and captured her in a tight hug, kissing her with a small moan. Her chest pressed against his as he put his hands on her upper back, holding his partner. He felt Nora lower herself a bit, and Ren knew she was about to jump up and wrap her legs around him like they had done a few times before. She jumped and he caught her legs, helping her encircle his waist. He then held her up by her backside, his hands hooked beneath her hips. Nora, now higher up than Ren, put her hands to his cheeks and began to make out with him once again. He felt her tongue moving with his, hearing and feeling her quiet, gradually intensifying moans as she tightened her strong legs around him. Ren felt his own eyes roll back a bit behind his eyelids as Nora pushed further in his mouth, until he moaned louder than she had ever heard. They broke the kiss suddenly, staring at each other, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Nora took a couple deep breaths before swallowing and hopping in his arms. "Ren..."

"Yes, Nora?" He asked, enthralled in Nora's intense emotions. He had never felt so enamored, so aroused than he did at that moment as he held his half naked partner to his chest, as his eyes glanced down at her bare shoulders and chest pressed against him.

Nora put her forehead to his and took several quick breaths, each one more intense than the last. "I'm ready. Ren, I'm ready."

"You're ready?" Ren asked, amazed with how worked up she was, breathing deeply, grasping onto him. He wanted nothing more to repeat "I love you" to her over and over, but he knew communication would be important for what was to come.

Nora nodded several times, then pressed her forehead against his again. "Please..."

Ren kissed her face and nodded. "Get down so you can undo your belt."

Nora dropped back down to her feet, her hands immediately going to her waistband. She tugged at her pink belt that held her skirt up and loosened it enough to let it fall to her feet. She now stood wearing only white panties, the lines and curves of her lower abdomen, hips, and legs now plain to see.

Ren began to undo his own waist band as he kicked his shoes away. Nora stepped closer to run her hands over his body, then letting them linger on his lower abdomen. "Hurry," she begged.

Ren fully loosened his waist band and pushed his trousers off, revealing black trunks. Nora looked him over for a moment, noticing for the first time that he, too, was just as aroused as she seemed to be. She kept her hands to his stomach, eyes looking down. "Ren...can I...?"

"Yes," Ren nodded, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked so lovely, in a way only she could. Ren could not have trusted her more than he did at this very moment. They were about to have their first time, and Ren knew it would be perfect, no matter what.

Nora gently hooked a finger under the waist band of Ren's trunks, took a breath, and tugged them down. Nora had to take a moment to take a deep breathe at seeing Ren's private parts. She put her free hand on his chest and rose onto her toes to kiss him, lightly brushing her lips against his. "I love you, Lie," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Ren nodded, feeling short of breath. He had never revealed himself to anyone like this until now. He still felt nervous, but also grateful that he was sharing this moment with Nora.

"Can I touch you?" Nora asked.

"Yes," Ren nodded, running his hands over her shoulders. "And may I...?"

"Yes," Nora said, reaching up to one of Ren's wrists and guiding it down to her chest, inviting him to curl his fingers around her breast. She sighed at the sensation of Ren holding her, while Ren pressed his lips together, taken aback by the soft, warm feeling that spread throughout himself as he touched Nora's chest.

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said again, keeping his nose to her hair as he hugged her.

"I love you, too," she whispered, then he felt her warm hand around his member. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Nora's as he sighed, feeling Nora touch him like a realized dream. She was light and gentle, moving her fingers along his length slowly. Ren lightly squeezed Nora's chest in a gesture of approval. Nora did the same with his member in return.

Nora took a deep breath, Ren feeling her shoulders rise and fall, and then she stepped back from him, both of them letting go of each other. They made eye contact, blinking at each other a few times, then Nora backed up and sat on the edge of the bed. Ren followed her as she lied down and pushed herself further onto the bedding until she was lying flat on her back in the center, arms resting to her sides, her knees together. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's make love," she whispered, smiling gently

Ren smiled back at her, taking a moment to pause and look her over. "You really are amazing," he told her.

"So are you." Nora licked her lips and lifted her legs a bit. "Could you take off my..."

Ren took a breath and nodded. "I would love to." He moved closer, Nora lifting her legs so they would rest on his shoulder as he reached down toward her panties. He held onto them by the waist band, then slowly pulled them down. Nora rolled her hips forward a bit to allow the garment to slip over her bottom, and Ren pulled them off the rest of the way, dropped them aside, then looked back to see Nora, naked before him for the first time, hands covering her mouth as she closed her eyes. He reached out and lightly touched her leg. "Nora..."

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, lowering her hands from her face to her chest, resting them on her heart. "I'm just...really excited."

"As am I," Ren chuckled. "Are you nervous?"

Nora nodded, her eyes glancing down at Ren's black trunks.

"I am, too." He noticed where she looked and hooked his thumbs under his waist band. He pushed his underwear down and dropped them aside, then put one knee up on the bed. "But it's going to be amazing no matter what."

Nora nodded in agreement as she watched Ren crawl onto the bed. He reached her and put his hands on her knees, looking her in the eyes. "Ready?"

Nora nodded and let her arms fall to the sides. She then parted her legs, exhaling loudly.

Ren stared down at her entrance for a moment, then leaned to the side and laid a kiss on Nora's knee. He scooted a bit closer, Nora's eyes looking down as his member got closer. Ren hooked a hand under her knee and around her thigh, his other hand holding his member in anticipation. He looked Nora in the eyes, saw the hopeful look in her face, then moved his hips forward a bit, enough to bring his head in contact with her entrance.

Nora made a short, high pitched noise, which made Ren smile. Nora smiled in return, but her smile subsided quickly as she looked back down. She moved her hand down to the area, using her fingers to spread her labia, moving her hips forward. "There..." she murmured.

Ren nodded once, then without breaking eye contact with her, pushed himself closer. He felt part of it slip inside Nora, and Nora felt it too, as evidenced by her wide eyes and open mouth. Nora moved her hand up to place it on Ren's stomach. "No further," she murmured.

"Did I hurt you?" Ren asked, worried.

"No," Nora shook her head. "Just go slow, okay?"

"I will," he promised.

"I love you so much," Nora hummed.

"I love you, too," Ren promised. "Ready for me to go further?"

"Yes," Nora nodded. "A bit more."

Ren moved his hips forward slightly, feeling the warmth of his member inside her progress further down himself. Nora closed her eyes and moaned quietly, her head turning to the side. "Ren, we're doing it," she huffed.

"We are," Ren murmured in return, closing his eyes for a moment. "We're doing it."

"Further," Nora asked, and Ren followed her request. Nora's breaths became shallow, her chest moving as she made a fist with her free hand. "Pull out a bit."

Ren did so, and the portion of himself that had been inside her came out to feel cold and wet. Nora then reached down and put her hand against his stomach again, but this time, she wasn't stopping him. "All the way."

"You sure?" He asked, looking at her face.

She looked at him and nodded, mouth still open.

Ren nodded in return and began to push into her once again, slowly, but this time without pausing. He watched Nora's reaction as he progressed further, her eyes widening as she extended her arms over her head. She then closed her eyes, her head turned to the side again. "Further," she asked.

Ren moved in a bit more, a little faster than before, then he felt it, and so did Nora. He was all the way inside her, unable to move any further. Nora held her hands in her air in front of her face, frozen with her eyes shut, taking in the feeling. "Oh my gods..." She moaned, shoulders rising and falling. "Oh my gods, Lie..."

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"Amazing," Nora answered, leaning her head back a bit.

"I agree," Ren said, sighing and looking down. There was a bit of his member still outside of Nora, meaning he was just slightly too big for her, but judging by her reaction, she was loving it.

"Tell me you love me," Nora asked.

"I love you," Ren muttered.

She moaned, poking her chest out a bit. "Pull out and push back in," She requested.

"Slowly?" He asked.

Nora looked down at him and shook her head, her alluring expression knocking the wind out of him. "Faster. Just be careful."

Ren stared at her for a moment, then nodded, licking is lips. "I will." He pulled himself out of her some ways, stopping before he completely pulled out. He then hooked both arms around her thighs, then pushed in until he felt his head against her limit.

Nora whined and flinched. "A little too hard," she moaned.

"I'm sorry," Ren murmured, squeezing her leg in apology. "Are you okay?"

"Do it again, softer," she asked. "Please."

Ren did so, pulling away, and then back in, but now that he was more familiar with where he should stop, he paused just before hitting her limit, then sliding slowing to reach all the way.

Nora moaned, arching her back and stretching her shoulders back. "Oh, Lie..."

"Again?" He asked, beginning to feel the same energy Nora must have been feeling. He desperately wanted to keep going, but he wouldn't until Nora told him to.

"Yes, keep going, please," she nodded. "Do that again."

Ren pulled out and pushed back in, gently avoiding hitting her limit again, but would not linger inside her, instead repeating the action, out and in, out and in, over and over. Nora squirmed in her place, lifting and turning her head as she moaned with each thrust. "Ren, oh gods, Ren." She gasped. "Oh my gods, come here!" She extended her arms to him. "Kiss me!"

The need in her voice called Ren to her before he even knew what she had said. He pushed her legs apart a bit more, then leaned forward and kissed her gently. Only Nora had no interest in gentle kisses at the moment, instead grabbing him by the head and pulling him to her, kissing him back and moaning into his mouth as he continued to thrust into her. Ren moaned along with her, their own little duet as the energetic feeling continued to build within him. Nora bit his tongue, licked his lips, then leaned back a bit to speak. "Oh my gods, we're having sex, Ren. Oh my gods..." Her eyes rolled back, then she closed them. "This feels so incredible."

"I love you," Ren moaned, kissing her neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too—" She gasped suddenly. "Ahh, Ren!" She put her hand to his shoulder.

Ren paused, halting his movements. "What?"

Nora smiled and kissed him, then pushed him aside. He landed on his back, pulling out of her, only for Nora to be right back on him the very next second. Ren looked up at her and smiled. "I figured..." He murmured.

"Figured what?" Nora asked, smiling back.

"You always liked being in my lap," he chuckled.

Nora giggled, then ground her hips on him, sliding herself along his member. She bit her lip and moaned, then raised herself off of him and grabbed him. "Ren..." She moaned as she stood his member up and placed it just beyond her entrance. "Can you do something crazy for me?"

Ren laughed, marveling at her. Nora's orange hair hung around her face as she looked down at him. "What would that be?"

"When you get close..." She said the word "close" much lower and slower than the other words. "Don't pull out."

Ren understood her request, but he felt uncertain. "Nora, I don't want you to—"

"I won't get pregnant," she shook her head, chuckling.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked.

"Medically sure," Nora hinted, hoping he would understand.

Ren sighed and nodded, reaching up and caressing her cheek with his hand. "Okay."

"You ready?" Nora asked him, making sure to get his approval now that she was in control.

"Yes," he nodded.

Nora bit her lip as she looked down, making sure they were both positioned correctly, then she lowered herself onto Ren. Ren felt himself enter her, and now that he was lying on the bed, relaxed and resigned to Nora, it felt different, but just as wonderful. Nora lowered herself all the way onto him, moaning the whole way down, until coming to a stop on his hips. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, smiling and pushing her hair aside. "Ready for more?"

"Do whatever you want to," Ren huffed, taking in the feeling of being inside her. "I trust you,"

"I trust you, too," Nora told him, running her fingers through his hair. She then put her hands on his waist and began to raise herself up, then lower herself back down. As she discovered the new sensation, she moaned and smiled. "Oh, I love this..." She sighed and began to pick up speed, hopping up and down on top of Ren. "Oh my gods, I love this."

Ren, leaning his head back, moaned in agreement. He took a few quick breaths. "Oh, Nora, my gods..."

"I love you, Lie. I love you so much," Nora moaned, digging her fingertips into him as she began to go faster, bucking her hips forward and back as she slide up and down. "Oh, Lie, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Nora," Ren huffed, putting his hands on her bare hips, grasping her thighs. "Ahh, don't stop..."

"I won't," Nora shook her head, her breathing and moaning in rhythm with her movements. She leaned back a bit, then her eyes lit up as she paused her movements, coming down on Ren's member. She raised her hands in front of her, in shock for a moment. "Oh...holy...ah..." She moved her hips forward a bit and gasped. "Ah! Right there! Oh my gods, right there!" She began to hop up and down again, but this time keeping herself leaned back slightly. "Oh my gods, Ren!"

"Nora..." Ren sighed, leaning his head back and watching as Nora's body rose and fell on top of him, her breasts bouncing as she had apparently found her sweet spot.

"Ren..." Nora's eyes widened again as she rested her hands on her thighs. She kept going, her movements becoming more hastened and short. "Ren, I'm close..."

Ren felt himself reaching his tipping point as well, but he forced himself to hold off until Nora reached hers. "Hold my hand," he asked, reaching out to her.

Nora grabbed his hand with both of hers. She squeezed it tight, then got back to the full up and down movements. She looked up, her jaw hanging open, whining with each movement. "Ren...ah...Lie..."

Ren squeezed her hands back, arching his back a bit. "I'm about to..."

"Me too," Nora gasped, putting one final flurry of energy in her movements. "Oh my gods, Ren!"

"Nora..." Ren moaned, feeling his tipping point approach, and then... "Oh gods, Nora!"

Nora moaned, then whined. "Ren, I feel it in me! It feels so good, Ren...Ah!"

Ren continued to orgasm, feeling wetness fall onto his legs as Nora continued to move. "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"Lie!" Nora moaned three times with three more thrusts, then she came down onto his member and pressed Ren's hand to her mouth, using it to muffle her high pitched moans as she orgasmed. "I'm cumming! Ahhmmmm...!"

Ren came down from his climax just in time for Nora's to begin. He felt her flex around him, pulsing and tightening as she came. He looked down to watch as fluids ran out of her, down his member, and onto the bedding. Nora's moans went silent as she held her breath, threw her head back, and continued to orgasm. "Ren..." She croaked without taking a breath.

"Oh my gods, I love you..." Ren murmured quietly, not even meaning to say it out loud. "Nora...I love you..."

Nora began to come down, her shoulders lowering slowly as she shivered. She lowered her head to look down at him, letting his hand go and tucking her hands to her chest. "Ren...we did it."

Ren nodded and reached for her wrist. "Come here," he said, holding her wrist and pulling her down to him. Nora fell forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He was still inside her, both of them too out of it to do anything but embrace.

"I love you," Nora whispered.

"I love you," Ren said in return. "You were so amazing."

"Heh," Nora huffed. "So were you."

He kissed her temple.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"I'm freezing."

She was. He wrapped his arms around her and felt sweat and goosebumps. He hadn't noticed how cold it was in the room until then. "You need a warm shower."

"Together?" Nora asked, raising her head just enough to look at him.

Ren smiled and kissed her lips. "Of course. Somebody has to wash my hair for me."

Nora giggled and lied her head back down on him. He kissed her temple again. She kissed his chest.

"I'm still in you," Ren told her.

"I know," she murmured.

"Should I pull out?" He asked.

"It's gonna be a mess," she giggled.

Ren sighed, staring at the ceiling. "We ruined these sheets on out first night here."

Nora nodded. "Worth it."

Ren huffed a laugh, patting her bottom playfully. "Yeah. Worth it."

"Hey Ren?"

"Hm?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?"

He hugged her tight and brought her eyes up to look at him. Some of her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, her eyes half open and tired. But she smiled, and so did Ren. "Of course we can," he told her, kissing her lips.

Nora smiled, satisfied with his answer. She lowered her head back down, nuzzling against him. "I love you."

Ren kissed the top of her head, then closed his eyes, sighing happily. "I love you."


End file.
